1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to projectors and, particularly, to a projector with a lens barrier module.
2. Description of Related Art
Lenses are crucial in projectors. A lens protection mechanism such as a lens cap/cover is provided for a projector, for protecting the lens from being contaminated by dust or particles etc when not in use. When the projector is used, the lens cover is removed and set aside to uncover the lens. This creates a risk of losing the lens cover.
To prevent loss of the lens cover, it may be tethered to the projector front bezel, which is unsightly and inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a projector with a lens barrier module, wherein the projector is compact and the lens of the projector can be covered and exposed conveniently.